britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fall of Deadworld
The Fall of Deadworld is a strip by Kek-W and Dave Kendall. The first series, Tainted: The Fall of Deadworld, was published in 2000 AD progs 1973 to 1981. There was also a Christmas episode in prog 2011 (published January 2017). Set in Deadworld, the home dimension of the Dark Judges, the first series depicted their insidious takeover of the planet from the point of view of a normal farming family (including a child named Jess), a rogue Judge called Fairfax, and his foul-mouthed Lawrider (a sentient motorcycle called Byke). There were also cameo appearances from Judge Fire, Judge Mortis and Judge Fear, but Judge Death was only mentioned, and was simply called 'the chief'. A second series, Cursed: The Fall of Deadworld, started in 2000 AD prog 2023 and ended in prog 2033. It contained flashbacks featuring Judge Death when he was a human called Sidney, and also featured Judge Fear as one of the main antagonists. 'Home', a one-off episode, was published in 2000 AD prog 2050. Acclaim *"It's clear that the Kek-W droid knows how to craft a story — I am absolutely LOVING Tainted! Dave Kendall's art makes it feel like exactly the kind of dark, disturbing story that long ago would have made me hide my progs from my parents, but it also feels very relevant to the apocalyptic times we find ourselves living in today." (Earthlet Nick Earley, prog 1982.) *"...one of the scariest and best spin-offs in the history of this great comic. Tainted has me hiding under the stairs praying for a way out of this nightmare apocalypse." (Earthlet Simeon Noble, prog 1982.) *"...the disgustingly beautiful, delightfully disturbing and sublimely sickening Tainted: The Fall of Deadworld." (Earthlet Tony Kane, prog 1983.) *"I can't recall a Thrill as damn creepy and unsettling as this. It's like the Alice in Chains of Thrills — dark, unnerving, twisted, oozing ick and bile, but bloody great." (Earthlet Glen Hattersley, prog 1986.) *"To give such a dark, gruesome and graphic downfall story a run like this took guts, and I think the risk paid off big time. It was truly excellent in story, character and especially artwork, and I hope to see more of this dark, gritty dimension." (Earthlet Jonathan, prog 1986.) *"I only just emerged from under the stairs the week before the latest run, and let me tell you, I retreated straight back with only a pump-action shotgun for company. Truly terrifying! The Dark Judges have been finally elevated in print and art to their pinnacle. All hail to the Kek and Kendall droids!" (Earthlet Simeon Noble again, prog 2033.) *"I've no idea how long the series can last, nor whether any ending is possible bar inevitable doom, but it's superb. More, please." (Earthlet Craig Grannell, ibid.) *"The Fall of Deadworld has gone from one of my least favourite stories to something utterly gripping, not just because of Kek-W's writing but because Kendall's art is so beautifully spidery and dense and dark — but also thrilling and vital when it needs to be." (Earthlet Chris Browning, prog 2037.) *"Not only have I enjoyed the great writing from Kek-W (I really enjoy the relationship between Judge Fairfax, Byke and Jess), but Dave Kendall's artwork is something that truly stood out for me, and has been some of the best artwork I have ever seen, period." (Earthlet Joshua Francis Graham, prog 2041.) Category:Kek-W/Creator Category:Dave Kendall/Creator Category:Kek-W/Writer Category:Dave Kendall/Artist Category:Annie Parkhouse/Letterer Category:Clint Langley/Cover Artist Category:Horror strips Category:Judge Fire/Appearances Category:Judge Fear/Appearances Category:Judge Mortis/Appearances Category:2000 AD strips Category:Adventure strips Category:Judge Fairfax/Appearances Category:Jess Childs/Appearances